Rise of Vanur
by PercyJackson67
Summary: The new order has been threatened. Ari, Nathon, Vala and Nasuada still negotiate with the elf queen and the dwarf king for the re-establishment of the Broddring Kingdom. Sequel to my other fic: Inheritance: the Next Generation of Riders


Inheritance- Rise of Vanur

Disclaimer: I own a copy of Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr and Inheritance, but the copyrights to the book belong to Christopher Paolini, and I claim no authority over the production of this series. Only OCs and new settings/words belong to me.

The story so far:

About 100 years after Eragon Bromsson defeated King Galbatorix, thereby freeing the Elves, Urgals, Dwarves, and Humans from his reign of tyranny, the New Order of the Dragon Riders has risen on the island of Vroengard, with Eragon, Saphira, and several of the heroes of Alagaësia at the head of the Order. More than 1,000 dragon eggs have hatched, and the Riders have reached a new Golden Age, one where there is peace throughout the land.

A young elf Rider, Ari, and her friends are new Riders in Full, or Riders who have completed their training, and are ready to return to the mainland to help maintain the peace and prosperity. However, Vanur Murtaghsson, the grandson of Morzan, decides to follow in his grandfather's footsteps, and plots to take down the Order. At the Agaetí Blödhren, the spirits of the dragons brings Brom and Saphira I back to life, but when Vanur attacks Vroengard with more than 500 Riders he has bound to his service through their True Names, Brom and Saphira I are killed, as are Murtagh, Thorn, Blödhgarm, Sundauthr (Blödhgarm's dragon) and hundreds of other Riders are killed. Meanwhile, Ari, Vala, Nathon, and Nasuada (along with their dragons) are at the mainland, negotiating with the Queen of the Elves, and the Dwarf King to set up a new Human government.

After Roran gives a speech urging the surviving Riders of the massacre to fight back, Arya and Katrina reveal to their husbands that they are pregnant and will not be participating in the battles to come.

**Now**

**Chapter 1-**

The negotiations had gone well. Or, at least, that's what Eldress Nasuada had said. Nathon was unconvinced. Eldress Nasuada looked worried, more than usual, and that caused Nathon and the others to be worried as well. And to top it off, Ari and Vala were still very awkward around each other. Nathon felt as though it was not a good idea to go on this mission after all.

Nathon decided to check on Vala. Having seen Ari's fantasy first-hand with no prior knowledge of her... sexuality... had to have taken a toll. He reached out with his mind and brushed against hers. Her defenses were down, which was unusual for her, and her mind was very active, yet it felt subdued, as if she was sleeping, but she stirred when he connected their minds, so he assumed she was merely deep in thought. He merged their minds together, and instantly regretted it.

_Nathon found himself in a dark, candlelit room, with no furniture other than a bed with white silk sheets. Much more interesting than his surroundings, however, were two bare bodies twisted together in a horizontal dance. Lips fused together, all of the most intimate areas touching between the two female elves.__ Vala's wavy blode hair was like a crown of tangled vines around her head as her head stretched upwards to meet Ari's, their breasts pressing firmly against each other's. Ari's hand reached down..._

Nathon quickly withdrew from the fantasy. He slumped downwards and crashed down on his bed in disbelief.

"Is... Is... Is Vala... gay?" He said aloud to himself, so as to be sure he was actually thinking it.

He sensed someone walking towards his room, soft, elegant footsteps sounding out that only those with elvish hearing, including Nathon, could hear. He quickly threw up a mental barrier just in time to hear Ari call to him from the hallway.

"Nathon? May I come in?" She asked in the ancient language.

"Yes." He responded, likewise.

"Lady Nasuada says we are to accompany her to the meetings from now on. She says they have grown too tedious for her to face alone, and would appreciate a few fresh perspectives."

"I understand."

"She's waiting outside the inn for us."

"Alright. Let's go."

"What about Vala?"

"She's probably going to be awhile."

"Why?"

"You don't want to know. Well, actually, you might want to know, but I don't, and I certainly don't want to say it out loud."

"Okay." Ari drew the word out, confused tremendously. They agreed not to wait for her, but to leave her a note at the front desk where they'd gone.

"Where is Vala?" Nasuada asked.

"Don't ask. He won't give me a straight answer."

"Nathon?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Very well. When we arrive in the throne room, please refrain from using the ancient language, as it makes King Ogârra suspicious that we are conspiring with the elves. Even after I assured him against that fact, he still holds to that belief. As for Queen Diërrán, she's been very jumpy lately, and tried to incinerate me when I started using the ancient language, because she thought I was attacking her with magic. She apologized very quickly, but I am hesitant to try it again."

"I understand." Ari said, and Nathon agreed. Their dragons swooped out of the sky and landed in the town square. The three riders hopped on the backs of their dragons and flew off towards the castle at the center of Ilírea.

*"Barzûln! Formvr Jurgenz oen Jurgencarmeitderz oc menotho, oen udin etal os knurlagn az negoï tarz cômrag bahst zeitmen! Werg!" The Dwarven king exclaimed when he saw Nathon and Ari enter alongside Nasuada.

"Peace, King Ogârra. I am certain that they meant no intrusion. Perhaps the two younglings are merely out of things to do in this, our fair city, and seek something interesting to participate in." Queen Diërrán said in reply.

"What did he say?" Ari whispered to Nasuada.

"My dwarvish is a bit rusty, but I'll do my best to translate." Nasuada gave a rough translation of the King's words. "Or something like that. I may be off by one or two words, but that is the general gist of it. Apparently, he feels uncomfortable with the presence of three Riders and their dragons."

"King Ogârra, I assure you that we meant no offense in coming here today. It would seem that our Eldress, Lady Nasuada has grown very weary of these meetings, and has asked my friend and I to step in for her. I believe that she is no longer as used to politics as she once was, in the time of the Varden."

The king was silent, as was everyone else. The dwarf then broke the silence. "Hah! Well spoken, young lady. I can see now that I misspoke, and you shall not be a hinderence to this meeting."

"Then we may proceed?" The elven queen asked.

"Aye. Let us proceed, and hopefully conclude with these meetings!"

"Very well."

"Alright. Arya, if you could scry Nasuada and ask her if she'd seen or heard any sign of Vanur or any of his slaves, maybe we could clue in on his location."

"Yes, Eragon."

"Roran, I need you to forge as many swords as you can for the younger Riders. They don't need to be perfect, or Brightsteel, but they'll need to be forged in a similar manner to true Rider's swords."

"Right."

"Katrina, there are still many wounded in the infirmary, so I need you to take as many healers as you can, and heal them as best you can."

"Okay."

"Garzhvog, there are many untrained Riders among our ranks, so I need you to give them advanced combat training as quickly as you can."

"Yes, Shadeslayer."

"There is much to be done, and very little time to do it. We must all work together, with all haste, if we are to accomplish anything." Eragon's voice rang out throughout all of Vroengard, and Saphira's heart throbbed with pride, in spite of the situation, or perhaps, because of it. It wasn't often, if it happened at all, that the situation demanded that her Rider take charge of the Riders as a king or a lord might their subjects, but when he did, he commanded total attention and respect, with awe resonating from everyone within eye and earshot.

For dramatic effect, Saphira threw her head back and roared, a 100 foot jet of blue flame lighting up the night sky, her roar sending every fish or bird within fifty miles flying or swimming away as fast as they could. Squirrells and other forest creatures that inhabited the woods around Doru Araeba all scampered away until they reached the very ends of the island, some even jumping off cliffs to land in the water.

All at once, every dragon on the island, both bound and wild, took up the call for war, the gods of thunder themselves cowering at the booming noise that shook the entire world, and every creature in all of Alagäesia staring at a blinding light coming from high above Vroengard, shining with a light that the sun itself would envy.

Each Rider, including Eragon and the Elders, stared at the spectacle above them in awe at the majesty of such beasts.

Thousands of miles away, on the shore of Beirland, in the center of the city Eoam, Vanur stared towards the island that had been his home for his whole life as Vroengard sent out a beacon, declaring war on the grandson of Morzan, and the next Galbatorix. He drew his sword, and his grandfathers, and pointed the tips of them both towards the sky as if sending up a red flag, answering Eragon's declaration of war with his own. Zar'roc and Rauthr, Misery and Misfortune, let out a sinister, even malevolent light, thrilled at the prospect of drinking the blood of gods.

**Well, here it is, the long awaited (meaning one whole month), sequel for ****Return of the Riders****, ****Rise of Vanur****. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter, and are eager for the second. Don't worry, I will get it out as soon as I can. In the meantime, read and review!**

**Also, I've decided that I'm going to start adding some Dwarvish into the story, so with the next Glossary chapter, I'm going to add in anything that I write in Dwarvish to the list as well. **

***Barzûln! Formvr Jurgenz oen Jurgencarmeitderz oc menotho, oen udin etal os knurlagn az negoï tarz cômrag bahst zeitmen! Werg!- Curses! These Dragons and Dragon Riders are faithless, and will not let us finish the negotiations with honor! Bah!**


End file.
